AOA
centre|650px 'Perfil' *'Nombre:' **AOA (Internacional). **에이오에이 (eio-ei) en Corea. **エイオーエイ (Eiōei) en Japón. **王牌女神 (Wángpái nǚshén) en China. **'¿Por qué 'AOA'?:' Son las iniciales de '' 'A'ce '''O'f 'A'ngels' . *'Origen: Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 8 integrantes (1 Integrante especial de AOA Black). *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 09 de Agosto del 2012. **'En Japón:' 01 de Octubre del 2014. **'En Taiwán:' 26 de Septiembre del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' AOE (ACE of ELVIS). *'Género:' K-pop / R&B / Electro-pop / Dance / J-pop. *'Agencias:' **FNC Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (misma que FTISLAND, CNBLUE & N.Flying). **Universal Music Japan (Japón) **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwan) *'Sub-Unidad:' **AOA Black (2013) **AOA Cream (2016) 'Carrera' 'Pre-Debut' El 13 de julio de 2012, FNC Entertainment casa de artistas como FT Island, CNBLUE, y Juniel, abrió la página web de su primer grupo de femenino llamado AOA. La primera imagen que se lanzo del grupo, se mostraba la primera página del libro que tenia como título “Angel’s History" (Historia de Ángeles), y además revelaba el significado de su nombre AOA: Ace of Angels. El 17 de julio, en la página oficial de AOA, FNC Entertainment ha creado una zona llamada “La historia de los ángeles 7+1” para el nuevo grupo de chicas. Continuarán revelando al resto de miembros cada día en la web a las 2p.m. hasta el 23 de julio. Las primeras miembro en ser reveladas fueron Seolhyun, ”El ángel de la sinceridad” y la segunda miembro es “Choa”. Su nombre se supone que revela su “voz celestial”. FNC Entertainment reveló diariamente imágenes teaser de cada integrante y su especialidad, hasta el 23 de julio de 2012. '2012: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Angels' Story' ' El 23 de julio, FNC libero el primer teaser de su video musical 'Elvis' titulado AOA - 1st Single Album Teaser (Angel Ver.) para su primer sencillo 'Angels' Story'. El 25 de julio, AOA ha lanzado su segundo teaser para la canción principal de su sencillo debut 'Angels' Story' titulado AOA - 1st Single Album Teaser (ELVIS Ver.). En el nuevo teaser de 'Elvis', 5 miembros se ven en el grupo de banda, mientras que siete se ven bailar durante las escenas con coreografías. El 30 de julio, AOA finalmente lanzo su primer sencillo 'Angels' Story', junto con el video musical de su canción principal 'Elvis'. Ese mismo día, ellas también realizaron su showcase debut en Gwangjang-dong, Seúl. El 9 de agosto de 2012, AOA realizo su primera presentación debut en M! Countdown (Ment) interpretando 'Elvis'. El 19 de agosto, después de revelar su video musical completo 'Elvis' el mes pasado, el grupo ha revelado la versión banda del video. La banda se compone por Chaoa y Jimin como guitarristas, Yuna en el piano, Mina en el bajo y Youkyung como baterista. 'Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo 'Wanna Be El 28 de septiembre, se confirmo que AOA ya está programado a hacer su regreso con su segundo sencillo ''Wanna Be'' que tendrá como canción principal ''Get Out'. Ese mismo día, fue revelado el primer teaser del video musical ''''Get Out'. Su nuevo sencillo incluye la canción 'Get Out', 'Happy Ending' y 'My Song'. La portada de su sencillo también ha sido recientemente revelada. El 7 de octubre, fue revelado el segundo teaser del video musical de 'Get Out'. Mientras que el primer teaser muestra conceptos individuales de películas para cada miembro, este se enfoca más en las presentaciones de la unidad de baile en una habitación rosa fuerte y la unidad de banda en una habitación blanca. Al final del vídeo, ellas presentan a todos los miembros de grupo para los nuevos fans. El 10 de octubre, fue revelado el video musical de 'Get Out', también, fue lanzado su segundo sencillo 'Wanna Be'. '2013: Debut de su Primera Sub-Unidad 'AOA Black El 11 de Julio de 2013, se anunció que la sub-unidad AOA Black, estaría haciendo su debut con el lanzamiento del tercer single álbum del grupo titulado ''MOYA'. El video fue lanzado el mismo día, entrando por primera vez a los Charts de música en línea. El 16 de julio, AOA Black ha revelado una serie de imágenes teaser. La primera foto contiene a las integrantes de AOA Black, Jimin, Choa, Yuna, Youkyung y Mina, todas vestidas en blanco pensando en la fecha de su comeback, el 26 de julio. El 17 de julio, AOA Black lanzo el teaser de su video musical debut ''''MOYA' a través de la página de FNC Entertainment. El 25 de julio, se lanzo el video musical de 'MOYA' y también se lanzo su sencillo digital. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Sencillo 'Red Motion El 29 de septiembre del 2013, FNC ha subido un teaser misterioso en su cuenta de YouTube, dando a entender el regreso de AOA. A partir del 1 al 2 de octubre, FNC lanzó fotos teaser de regreso de las chicas con un nuevo sencillo, con el título de ''Red Motion', promocionando bajo la canción ''''Confused', que seria liberado el 13 de octubre. El 3 de octubre, se libero el teaser conceptual de su próximo sencillo 'Red Motion'. El 7 de octubre, se lanzo el teaser del video musical de 'Confused'. El 9 de octubre, se lanzo el video musical de 'Confused' y el 15 de octubre se libero su sencillo digital. '2014: Quinto Sencillo 'Miniskirt El 7 de enero, se confirmo que AOA regresaría con un nuevo sencillo. El 9 de enero, AOA revelo imágenes teaser sobre su nuevo regreso, desvelando su nuevo concepto. Ese mismo día, liberaron el primer teaser dance de su canción promocional ''Miniskirt'' y el 13 de enero, se revelo un teaser drama version. El 16 de enero del 2014 , lanzo su video musical de su canción principal ''Miniskirt'' y lanzó su quinto sencillo con el mismo nombre, producido por Brave Brothers, Elephant Kingdom y Galactika. La canción alcanzó el número #1 en los Charts de música en línea, como Bugs, Soribada y Monkey3, en el día de su lanzamiento. El 26 de enero, AOA lanzo la version extendida de su video ''Miniskirt'. En el video se muestran escenas no vistas. '''Regreso con Primer Mini Album 'Short Hair' Siendo un éxito la canción 'Miniskrit', el CEO de FNC anunció que el grupo regresaría muy pronto, no queriendo que el reconocimiento que AOA estaba recibiendo se desvaneciera tan rápido, y así más tarde se anuncio que las chicas regresarían con su primer mini-álbum titulado 'Short Hair' teniendo como fecha de lanzamiento el 19 de junio. Esta noticia fue visto hasta en la página principal de Tencent, el portal de Internet más grande de China. 'Short Hair' también se ha posicionado entre los primeros lugares en los chart de música en linea, y también entrando y manteniéndose en los TOP 10 de los show musicales. Su canción, 'Short Hair' también ganó mucho interés en Japón y rankeó tercero en el Tower Records World Chart. Y fue la canción más amada según M Countdown durante todo el mes de Julio. AOA, también llegó a la cima de la lista de Gaon durante sus promociones de 'Short Hair', y ubicaron su nombre en el K-Pop MV TOP 8 de US Billboard. La coreografía específica de 'Short Hair' hasta se les ha dado a sus propios nombres, como "Cat Dance", "baile de pelo corto" y "la danza del juego". 'Debut en Japón con 'Miniskirt' y en Taiwan con 'Best Of El 31 de julio, AOA ha revelado en su página oficial de Facebook que debutará en Japón con el lanzamiento de su canción ''Miniskirt'' el 1 de octubre, bajo el sello de "'Universal Music'". AOA ya tuvo una presentación en Japón en el concierto “2013 FNC Kingdom in Japan – Fantastic & Crazy“. Ya que sus compañeros de sello FTISLAND y CNBLUE son muy populares en Japón, AOA espera sentir mucho apoyo en dicho país también. El 7 de septiembre, el grupo publicó un vídeo musical corto para la versión japonesa de su éxito ''Miniskirt'' a través del canal oficial de YouTube de Universal Records. En esta versión corta del vídeo, que dura 2 minutos y 30 segundos, las chicas de AOA dejan a un lado su look más sensual y radical, para mostrar una imagen más delicada pero también sexy. También se aprecia el movimiento de mini falda de las chicas, mientras lucen vestidos brillantes blancos y rojos que muestran sus curvas y piernas seductoras. El sencillo de debut japonés de AOA se publicará el 1 de octubre. Estará disponible en dos formatos: versión A que contendrá un CD+DVD y la versión B que contará únicamente con el CD. Se revelo que AOA no solo debutara en Japón, sino también en Taiwan, donde realizaran un álbum especial titulado ''Best Of'' con sus mejores éxitos, como lo son ''Miniskirt', ''''Short Hair', 'Get Out', 'MOYA' entre otros, con un total de 13 canciones, bajo el sello de "Warner Music". 'Ultimo Regreso del Año con su Segundo Mini Album 'Like A Cat El grupo de chicas de 7 miembros, AOA, estará haciendo su regreso de nuevo muy pronto y va a sorprender a los fans con otra colaboración con uno de los mejores productores de K-pop, Brave Brothers. ''“AOA está programada para hacer su regreso en la segunda semana de noviembre”, dijo un representante de FNC Entertainment para MBN Star el 23 de octubre. El representante también compartió un poco de información acerca de la próxima reaparición del grupo. “El 23 de Octubre, el grupo termino la filmación del video musical y estamos planeando la confirmación de la fecha de lanzamiento de la canción en digital como se había previsto”, agregó el representante. El 27 de octubre, el CEO de FNC Entertainment, Han Sung Ho, reveló a través de la web oficial de la agencia: “Les escribo para compartir la noticia sobre el regreso de AOA en Corea en noviembre, ya que han seguido recibiendo mucho amor desde principios de este año con ‘Miniskirt’ y ‘Short Hair’“. El CEO continuó: “AOA, quienes están regresando cinco meses después de ‘Short Hair‘, se están preparando duro para mostrar una gran actuación. El nuevo álbum de AOA está programado para ser lanzado a la media noche del 10 al 11 de noviembre. Habrá un total de seis canciones y ellas están a la espera de que el álbum sea el mejor regalo para los fans que han estado esperando por una nueva canción”. El 3 de noviembre, la agencia del grupo, FNC Entertainment, publicó un mensaje a través de su cuenta de Twitter que dice: “La imagen teaser para el sitio web por el segundo mini álbum ‘Like A Cat” ha sido publicada. ¡Veamos la foto revelada ahora mismo!” junto con el enlace para el sitio web oficial de AOA. En la foto revelada en el sitio web, el concepto parece ser uno sexy, todas las integrantes usan outfits oscuros. Uno de los accesorios que resalta en esta imagen son las botas altas de piel, las cuales emiten una imagen fuerte y sexy. El 7 de noviembre, a través del canal de YouTube se reveló un adelanto para el próximo vídeo musical de AOA, 'Like A Cat. En el clip revelado podemos ver el sensual concepto del grupo. Después de revelar un teaser para 'Like A Cat', donde se nos mostraba la metamorfosis felina de las chicas, FNC también reveló unas imágenes y un nuevo teaser MV. El 11 de Noviembre, fue lanzado su segundo mini-álbum titulado 'Like a Cat'. Ganando su primer trofeo en Show Champion (MBC) una semana después de su regreso. AOA estuvo nominada para el primer lugar, durante una semana completa en los programas de música en vivo (Show Champion, M! Countdown, Music Core, Music Bank, e Inkigayo) y se posicionaron en el TOP 10 de los charts de música online. '2015: Segundo Sencillo Japones 'Like A Cat El 25 de febrero de 2015, AOA lanzó una versión japonesa de ''Like A Cat', el single también contiene versiones en japonés de ''''Elvis' y Just the Two of Us'. El 2 de febrero, FNC lanzado la versión corta de la música video de 'Like A Cat', y ocupa el puesto número 1 en GyaO! visitas diarias y el ranking semanal. Esta última canción ocupó el puesto # 6 de Oricon Daily y ocupa el puesto # 1 en Tower Records Shibuya en el primer día de su lanzamiento, también el puesto número 3 como su pico el Oricon Daily. El primer reality show de AOA 'Open Up! AOA' se estrenó el 26 de febrero en el sitio del portal Naver. La serie consta de 10 episodios, Cada uno de 10 minutos de duración, y salió al aire todos los jueves. Los ocho miembros, entre ellos el baterista Youkyung, estaban en el programa. Regreso con su Tercer Mini Album 'Heart Attack' El 02 de junio 2015 AOA confirmó su regreso previsto para el 22 de junio, además de su showcase, que también se llevará a cabo ese mismo día en el AX-Hall en Seúl. El 22 de junio, el grupo volvió oficialmente con "Heart Attack". El 1 de julio de 2015 AOA consiguió su primera victoria con "Heart Attack" en el "Show champion" esta fue la tercera victoria en total de AOA luego de ganar con las canciones "Miniskrit" y "Like a Cat". Según Billboard el 3 de julio, el mini álbum 'Heart Attack', alcanzó el top 5 de la lista de álbumes mundiales de Billboard por primera vez. Además, 'Heart Attack' de AOA llegó a lo más alto de la reconocida lista musical china YinYueTai, logrando casi la perfección con 99,0 puntos. La canción también dominó y apareció en las páginas principales de otras listas musicales internacionales, demostrando su gran popularidad en el extranjero. Ya que está funcionando tan bien en los Estados Unidos, el Reino Unido y China, AOA también está llamando la atención de profesionales de la música del extranjero. 'Tercer Sencillo Japones 'Heart Attack A fines de junio, se revelo que AOA lanzaría un nuevo sencillo japones. Mas tarde, se dio a conocer que el tercer sencillo se titularía ''Heart Attack'. El 28 de julio, se lanzo la version completa de su tercer sencillo japones ''''Heart Attack'. El 19 de julio, se lanzo su tercer sencillo 'Heart Attack', este incluye la version japonesa de 'Confused' y 'Jo Ayo'. 'Regreso con su Primer Álbum completo en Japones "Ace of Angels"' Este 31 de agosto se informo que el grupo haría su regreso en Japón con su primer álbum titulado 'Ace of Angels' que contiene 11 canciones, de las cuales 8 son coreanas traducidas a japones y 3 nuevas, incluyendo la principal 'Oh Boy', 'Lemon Slush' y 'Stay with me' y estará disponible a partir del 14 de octubre en varias ediciones. El 9 de Septiembre, el grupo nos revelan un teaser bastante interesante de la canción principal titulada 'Oh Boy!'. Este video fue publicado a través del canal oficial de YouTube de Universal Music Japan y en dicho video vemos a ChoA y a Jimin siendo encantadoras y determinadas con Cha Hun de N.Flying. El grupo femenino AOA lanzará muy pronto su primer álbum completo japonés y recientemente en el canal en YouTube de Universal Music Japan, se revelaron dos vídeos teaser para el próximo álbum de AOA. Siguiendo el lanzamiento de sus tres sencillos en Japón, 'Miniskirt' en octubre del 2014, 'Like a Cat' en febrero de este año y 'Heart Attack' en julio, las chicas lanzarán su nuevo primer álbum el próximo mes de Octubre. El 16 de Octubre, el Álbum completo se encuentra #1 en Oricon's 'Daily Albums Chart'. Después de dos días de lanzamiento superando a la sub-unidad japones de AKB48 'French Kiss'. 2016: Debut de su Segunda Sub-Unidad 'AOA Cream' A principios de febrero, Varios informes confirmaron que AOA y AOA Black realizarían su regreso en el primer trimestre del año, mas tarde se confirmo que debutaría una nueva sub-unidad la cual estaría formada por Chanmi, Yuna y Hye Jeong. El 12 de febrero de 2016, AOA Cream revelo su video musical de su primer sencillo titulado 'I’m Jelly Baby', ese mismo día se lanzo el sencillo digital y también tuvieron su primera presentación debut en Music Bank (KBS). 'Cuarto Sencillo Japones 'Give Me The Love'.' El 20 de Febrero, se informo el lanzamiento de un nuevo single japones titulado 'Give Me The Love', el cual contara con la participación de Takanori Nishikawa también llamado T.M Revolution y sera lanzado digitalmente el 20 de abril. El 08 de marzo, se informo que el proceso de filmación y grabación para el vídeo musical de la canción ya se han terminado, fue grabado en una pista de carreras en un suburt de Corea. También se revelo que AOA está programando para conmemorar su segundo concierto de verano en Japon llamado "AOA Summer Concert ANGELS WORLD 2016" después de seis meses de su primer concierto "ANGELS WORLD 2015~Oh BOY ACADEMY~In Japan" que se llevara a cabo el 1 y 3 de Julio. El 1 de abril, se lanzo la version corta del video musical de su cuarto sencillo 'Give Me The Love' junto a Takanori Nishikawa. El 20 de abril, se lanzo el video completo después del lanzamiento quedo #3 en Oricon Style y se encuentra ascendiendo. Give Me the Love logro el #1 en Daily Chart de Tower Records Shibuya, Ademas alcanzo el #1 en Oricon grafico diario el 25/04/2016 demostrando la gran popularidad que ha alcanzado en Japón 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini Album 'Good Luck El 20 de abril, se dio a conocer en los portales coreanos que AOA realizaría su regreso con 7 miembros en mayo sin especificación de día, ya que anteriormente se decía que volvería primero AOA Black . El 28 de abril FNC, revelo que AOA regresaría en mediados de mayo con otro mini álbum este sería el regreso del grupo, luego de 11 meses sin comeback coreano. El 1 de mayo, FNC lanzo la agenda del grupo en su pagina oficial para su regreso con su nuevo mini-album titulado ''Good Luck'.' La canción principal ''Good Luck' es una canción de baile maravilloso dirigida por el compositor canadiense ''''Matthew Tishler', la canción esta cantando la confesión, confianza de AOA diciendo 'Never loose me' (Nunca me sueltes) al chico con estilo. El 16 de mayo fue lanzado su mini-album y su canción principal''' 'Good Luck'' alcanzó el #1 en varios portales de música de corea como Mnet, Bugs, Olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver, Monkey y #2 en Melon. '''AOA '''alcanzo el primer lugar con la canción' Good Luck en el programa The Show el 24/05/2016, '''Show Champion 25/02/2016, terminando sus presentaciones el día 29/05/2016 completando 2 semanas de promoción. 'Regreso a Japon con su Quinto Sencillo 'Good Luck El 06 de junio, se anuncio que AOA lanzara su quinto sencillo japones, este sera una versión en japonés de ''Good Luck'' y sera lanzado el 5 de agosto. 'Integrantes' centre|500x494px|thumb '''De izquierda a derecha:' Chan Mi, Yu Na, Hye Jeong, Seol Hyun, Cho A, Ji Min y Min A *Cho A ( Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ji Min (Lider, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yu Na (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hye Jeong (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Min A (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Seol Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Chan Mi (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) AOA Black: *Y (Vocalista, Rapera y Baterista) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Taiwan' 'Álbum' 'China' 'Single' 'Reality Show' * (OnStyle) Channel AOA (12.04.2016 al 24.05.2016, 7 Episodios) * (MBC) One Fine Day (13.06.2015 al 01.08.2015, 8 Episodios) * Open-up! AOA (Naver, 09.03.2015 al 11.05.2015) 'Programas de TV' *(Mnet) D.O.B (DANCE OR BAND) (01.06.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (20.05.2016) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (18.05.2016) *(KBS) Entertainment Weekly (12/03/2016) *(SBS) One Night of TV Entertainment (09/03/2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (09.02.2016 excepto por Seolhyun y Choa) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016 excepto por Seolhyun y Choa) *SNL Korea (28.11.2015) *(Mnet) Heart a tag (03/07/2015) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (27.06.2015) *(AfreecaTV) AOA UP (22.06.2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (24.06.2015, excepto por Seolhyun) *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (19 y 20.02.2015) *(KBS) A Song for You (26.12.2014) *(Glance TV) Star Attack (26.11.2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (19.11.2014, excepto por Mina) *SNL Korea (15.11.2014) *(Mnet) Open Studio (13.11.14) *(JTBC) Sleeping with the Boss (26.09.2014, Ep 06) *(JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (30.08.2014) *(KBS) A Song for You (16.08.2014) *(KBS) Yoo Hee-Yeol’s Sketchbook (02.08.2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol; 3er aniversario (30.07.2014, Episodio 157, a excepción de Seolhyun) *(MBC) We Got Married, pareja Heechul y Puff Kuo (Ep 13, como invitadas) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (09.07.2014, Episodio 154) *(MBC) We Got Married, boda de Yura&Hong Jonghyun (14.06.2014, como invitadas) *(MBC) Idol Futsal World Cup Cheerleading (12.06.2014) *(MBC) Real Men (18.05.2014) *HAN LOVE (2014, programa japonés) *(MBCEvery1) Rose TV (2014) *(tvN) Cheongdamdong 111 Season 2 NFLYING (2014) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (22.01.2014, Episodio 131) *(Arirang) After School Club (2014, Ep 39) *(QTV) 20th Century idols Eunhee Clinic (2013) *(KBS2) Escaping crisis No.1 *(tvN) Cheongdam-dong 111 (2013) *(SBS) Star king (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (2012) 'Programas de Radio' *SBS Power FM Radio 'Power Time' (07/07/15) *KBS Cool FM (06/07/15) *SBS Cultwo show (02/07/15) *C-Radio Idol True Colours (21-12-2014, excepto por Mina) * MBC Hope Song (27.11.2014) * SBS Cultwo Show (25.11.2014) * MBC Tablo Dreaming Radio (12.11.2014) * SBS K.will’s Young Street (06.07.2014) *KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (05.07.2014) *SBS Cultwo Show (03.07.2014) *MBC SimSimTapa (25.06.2014) *KBS Lee Sora's Music Square (07.02.2014) *MBC Hope Song at Noon (06.02.2014) *MBC Simsimtapa (30.01.2014) *SBS Kim Changryul’s Old School Radio (20.01.14) *SBS Boom’s Young Street Radio (2013) *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (14.10.2013) *MBC SimSimTapa (26.10.2013) *MBC SimSimTapa (2012) *MBC Kan Miyeon’s Bestfriend (30.08.2012) *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (24.08.2012) 'Anuncios' *'2016: '''Kerasys *'2016: Beyond *'2016: '''Korea Pork HanDon *'2016: 'WARDROBE *'2015-2016: Ellesse *'2015-2016: '''Legion of heroes' (juego movil) *'2015-2016: '''BCcard *'2015-2016 : Chicken Mania *'2015-2016:' SPAO *'2015:' Com2uS (Video Juego) *'2015:' Pro Baseball for Manager Season 3. (Juego móvil) *'2015:' Boy London Korea *'2015:' N.O.Q. (Nail of Queen) *'2015: '''Blosson *'2015:' SMART Bikes *'2014-2015:' SBENU *'2014-2015:' N.O.Q Trick GEL *'2014-2015:' A'Pieu *'2014:' Fantasy Hero (Video Juego) *'2014 - 2015:' Sudden Attack (Video juego) *'2014:' Tigyuk Tagyuk (CF) *'2014:' SS Nouvo *'2014:' Gang Jung Chicken 'Conciertos' *'AOA 1st Concert In Japan "Angels World - Oh Boy Academy" 2015''' **18 Diciembre - Tokyo - Shinkiba Studio Coast *'AOA Mini Live "Good Luck to ELVIS" 2016' **11 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sangmyung Art Center * AOA Summer Concert in Japan "Angels World" 2016 **01 Julio - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome City Hall **03 Julio - Nagoya - NGK Spark Plug Civic Center Forest Hall Conciertos Participativos 2016 *MBC Korean Music Wave in Fukuoka (30 y 31/07/16) *Rotary International Convention Welcome Festival (28/05/16) *2016 Korean Music Festival (07/05/16) *Daea High School Concert (14/04/16) *KCON Japón (09/04/16) 2015 ''' *Sejong City Sports Day (25/04/15) *Hongje Culture and Art Festival (18/05/15) *Bulls Race (4/04/15) *2015 Pro-Baseball Doosan Bears VS NC Dinos (28/03/15) *Lotte World Night Party (27/03/15) *The 20th Coca Cola Sports Awards (24/02/15) '''2014 *2014 Mokpo National University Festival (29/09/14) *Festival Samsung Walking (27/09/14) *KAIST (26/09/14) *Festival de la Universidad Ténica Yonam (25-09-14) *Sun Moon University Festival (24/09/14) *Baejae University Festival (17/09/14) *G-Festival (15/09/14) *Brave Concert in Yonsei University (13/09/14) *Korea National Sport University (5/09/14) *Japan's A-Nation (Nation Day) (17/08/2014) *2014 Korea Music Festival en Sokcho (8,9 y 11/08/14) *high1 Midsummer Night's Concert (05/08/14) *Busan Cass Summer Festival (2/08/14) *2014 KCCE Expo (17/07/14) *FNC Kingdom Fantastic & Crazy (15 y 16/03/14) *2014 Brazil World Cup Cheer Concert (5/03/14) *Cheongju University Concert (19/02/14) 2013 *Ryu Hyun Jin's The Monster Show (22/12/13) *Sundown Festival 2013 (16/11/2013) *2013 Culture, Science & Technology Talk Concert (13/12/13) *Gyeonggi Unison Concert (5/11/13) 'Premios' 'Curiosidades' *Son el primer grupo femenino de FNC Entertainment. *Originalmente, el grupo había sido dividido en dos sub-unidades. Sin embargo, luego se dejó a AOA White como grupo principal. *Y es la única integrante del grupo que no baila, sólo toca la batería (se le considera mitad ángel) y solo es integrante en AOA Black. *FNC Entertainment reveló que las siete integrantes ángeles (Seolhyun, Choa, Hye Jeong, Chanmi, Yuna, Mina, y Jimin) observaban el mundo de los humanos a través de su bola de cristal, y se enamoraron de la música de la humanidad. Y, mitad ángel, mitad mortal, conocida como la encargada de la llave, tuvo curiosidad por el mundo de los humanos y utilizó la llave para visitar el mundo con los demás ángeles. *Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, compuso la canción "Love is Only You". Y Han Sung Ho (presidente de FNC Entertainment), también ayudó a escribir algunas letras para el single debut del grupo. *Celebraron un flash mob junto a sus fans el 1 de agosto de 2012, en la calles Cheongyecheon y Myeongdong ''de Corea. *En el MV '"Get Out", las chicas aparecen vestidas como personajes famosos de varias películas, entre ellas, Holly Golightly de'' Desayunando en Tiffany's (Mina), Julieta de'' Romeo y Julieta (Seolhyun), Elle'' Woods de Legally Blonde'' (Choa), Mathilda Lando'' de León, El profesional (Jimin), Lara Croft de'' Tomb Raider (Yuna), Hermione Granger de Harry Potter (Chanmi), Béatrix Kiddo'' de Kill Bill'' (Hyejeong) y Leelu'' de'' El Quinto Elemento ''(Y). *Las chicas no recibieron ganancias en 2013 debido a que no lograron reunir el dinero que la agencia invirtió en ellas. *La canción principal de su comeback "'Miniskirt" entro a los Top 10 de los Chart de música online y Hanteo Chart, siendo este el single más exitoso de las chicas, llegando a ganar su primer premio en el Inkigayo. * Su canción "Short Hair" se mantuvo más de 6 semanas en el top 5 de las listas de música, siendo esta la canción que más se mantuvo en el top hasta la fecha. * AOA es el primer grupo de la FNC en superar los 10.000.000 millones de Views en Youtube con su canción "Miniskirt". * Se colocaron en los principales lugares de las listas de música taiwanesas con "Miniskirt" 'y '"Short Hair" (1 y 2 respectivamente). * Son muy cercanas a sus compañeros de agencia, los chicos de CNBLUE y FT Island, ya que en reiteradas ocasiones han mencionado que las cuidan mucho por ser sus Hoobaes. * El nombre del fanclub oficial se cambiará de ELVIS a AOE (ACE of ELVIS) debido a problemas con los derechos de autor. Sin embargo el nombre ELVIS aún se utiliza. *En mayo del 2015 AOA se convirtió en las reinas de los anuncios alcanzando el primer lugar entre los grupos de chicas. *Han sido catalogadas como las reinas de los CF, debido a las cantidades de anuncios hechos durante las temporadas 2014-2015. *El 25 de septiembre del 2015 la pagina oficial del ejercito de corea revelo que el grupo preferido del ejercito es AOA con un 21.8% de las preferencias. Ademas la integrante favorita de los grupos de chicas fue Seol Hyun' '''con un 14.33% de las preferencias. * El 14 de octubre de 2015 lanzaron su primer Álbum japones y fue bien recibido alcanzando el #1 en Oricon's 'Daily Albums Chart', después de dos días de lanzamiento * Seol Hyun es la unica miembro que no es integrante de ninguna de las 2 sub-unidades. * En 2016 '''AOA' fue escogido para cantar la canción principal de la emisora SBS anteriormente lo habían hecho BoA y Girls Generation. * Su single Give Me the Love logro el #1 en Daily Chart de Tower Records Shibuya, Ademas alcanzo el #1 en Oricon gráfico diario el 24/04/2016 demostrando la gran popularidad que ha alcanzado en Japón. * El 16 de mayo a las 00:00 am (KST) fue lanzado el video de su canción principal 'Good Luck' una hora más tarde fue eliminado de la cuenta de AOA Youtube y de 1theK, la razón fue que no se habían percatado que salia la marca del auto donde se movilizaban las chicas, cinco horas mas tarde fue lanzado nuevamente en el canal oficial de AOA con la respectiva parte editada, y unas horas después en 1theK. * El Mini Album 'Good Luck' se posicionó #1 en iTunes Kpop una vez liberado. * FNC Ha decidido suspender las promociones de AOA con su ultimo Mini Album 'Good Luck' debido a las diferentes controversias en los ultimos meses y dias de promoción. 'Enlaces' *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japones Instagram *Cho A *Ji Min *Yu Na *Hye Jeong *Min A *Seol Hyun *Chan Mi 'Galería' 20120728_aoa_angel AOA releases band version of “Elvis” MV.jpg 60595.jpg aoa-get-out-mv.jpg PHOTOS Wanna Be Teaser Photos alllgroup 2.JPG AOA09.jpg AOA-Shaking-practice-room-8.png AoA_1389204310_af_org.jpg 1531680_409869749115341_382333055_n.jpg 'Videografía' 'Corea' AOA - Elvis|Elvis AOA - Get Out|Get Out AOA - Confused| Confused AOA - Miniskirt|Miniskirt AOA - Miniskirt (Extended Cut)|Miniskirt (Extended Cut) AOA - Short Hair|Short Hair AOA - Short Hair (Silhouette Dance Ver)|Short Hair (Silhouette Dance Ver.) AOA - Like A Cat|Like A Cat 'Japón' AOA - Miniskirt (Japanese ver)|Miniskirt (Japanese Ver.) AOA - Short Hair (Japanese ver)|Short Hair (Japanese Ver.) (Short Ver.) AOA - Like a Cat (Japanese ver)|Like a Cat (Japanese Ver.) AOA - Like a Cat (Japanese Ver) -Dance ver-|Like a Cat (Japanese Ver.) (Dance Ver.) AOA - Heart Attack (Japanese ver)|Heart Attack (Japanese Ver.) AOA - Heart Attack (Japanese Ver) -Dance ver-|Heart Attack (Japanese Ver.) (Dance Ver.) AOA - Oh Boy|Oh Boy AOA - Oh Boy (Dance Ver)|Oh Boy (Dance Ver.) 'China' 王牌女神AOA - 怦然心動Heart Attack 中文版 (華納official HD 高畫質官方版)|Heart Attack (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JGrupo